Verdugos Personales
by Kaori Suzuki
Summary: Todos tenemos miedos que se pueden transforman en nuestros propios tormentos y más, cuando esos temores involucran a la persona más valiosa para ti, ¿verdad, Doranbolt? [Leve Dorendy] Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos
1. Drabble 1

_**Verdugos Personales**_

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro** **Mashima**.

 _Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos._

 _ **Drabble 1:**_ _Infidelidad_

* * *

 ** _Verdugo_** ** _1_**

≈ _La Infidelidad≈_

—¿Por qué me siento como un maldito infiel? —Doranbolt susurro al viento, esperando que éste llevará sus dudas hasta alguien que conociera la respuesta.

Sin embargo nada sucedió. Todo permaneció igual de silencioso a cuando recién llegó a ese lugar; dándole así, la tranquilidad que necesitaba para pensar en una buena respuesta para la pregunta que se venía haciendo desde hace siete años atrás... Cuando ella desapareció y él dejó de seguir con su vida.

Y es que no importaba como se lo planteará o quién lo aconsejará, Doranbolt seguía detenido en el tiempo sin saber como avanzar, por la sencilla razón de que dentro de él, creía que estaba siendo infiel al recuerdo de Wendy.

Pero, ¿por qué?, si sabía que en el pasado, cuando ella desapareció de la isla Tenrou ningún lazo los unía. Entre ellos no existía nada, no eran pareja, ni amigos..., ¡por Dios! Si ni compañeros de gremio eran, por culpa de la mentira que creo con su magia para poder infiltrarse en Fairy Tail.

Entonces si únicamente venían siendo un par de desconocidos, por qué razón sentía que se estaba comportando como un vil infiel.

¡Claro! Por culpa de su subconsciente. Su maldito subconsciente que le decía a gritos que con tan solo pensar en seguir adelante con su vida, sería como traicionar a esa chiquilla.

Y él no quería hacerle eso. No a ella.

—Otra vez aquí, Doranbolt. —musitó Lahar detrás suyo, rompiendo con ello, el silencio que lo rodeaba. Lahar, él era el único que sabía lo miserable que se sentía por lo ocurrido con Fairy Tail, tanto que incluso, conocía el lugar al que se dirigía para lamentarse.

Doranbolt no respondió. Prefirió seguir divagando en la supuesta infidelidad que cometía a cada instante hacía Wendy.

—Ya han pasado siete años, ¡deja de pensar en esa chiquilla! —volvió a hablar Lahar, solo que ésta vez, alzó el tono de su voz. Esperando que con ello, su compañero entrará en razón.

—¡No puedo evitarlo, Lahar! —aceptó Doranbolt, mirando fijamente los ojos del otro guardia del consejo para que así notará la verdad de sus palabras—. Por más que lo intentó, término pensado en ella y en que al menos, le debo fidelidad por lo que hizo por mí. —declaró en un susurró.

Porque aunque le costara trabajo creer, Wendy Marvell fue la única que no lo juzgó, aquel día en que cometió traición hacía el gremio de Fairy Tail.

—Y estancandote en el pasado, ¿crees qué es la mejor forma? —cuestionó Lahar. Tratando de hacerle ver su error.

—Si, y mientras ella no regresé, nada cambiará —musitó el de ojos verdes, dándose la vuelta para dejar atrás el abandonado gremio de Fairy Tail y añadió antes de teletransportarse—: Porque mientras continúe congelado en el tiempo, seré capaz de no mostrale infidelidad a los recuerdos que la pequeña Wendy, dejó en mi interior

Ya que por nada del mundo dejaría que el peso de una infidelidad, se convirtiera en un verdugo personal.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Palabras: 498 . Me emocioné y por poco excedo el limite._


	2. Drabble 2

_**Verdugos Personales**_

 **Fairy** **Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro** **Mashima**.

 _Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos._

 _ **Drabble 2:**_ _Rated T_

* * *

 _ **Verdugo 2**_

≈ _La magia≈_

Un mes.

Tenía un mes desde que Doranbolt se enteró de que los integrantes desaparecidos de Fairy Tail, volvieron.

Llevaba un mes soñando en como sería su encuentro con Wendy. ¿Cómo reaccionaria? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué le haría? Se preguntaba, en esos treinta días que había transcurrido observando entre las sombras a la pequeña maga de Fairy Tail.

Sin embargo a pesar de que los deseos de Doranbolt por ver y hablar con la pequeña Marvell eran grandes, aún no se atrevía a acercarse a ella.

Tenía miedo, no lo negaba. Miedo a que ella le reprochara que aquel día en la isla Tenrou no la ayudó, ni a ella, ni a sus amigos y admitía que era cierto.

Admitía que se comportó como un maldito cobarde al cruzarse de brazos y ver como la chica que quería, desaparecía prácticamente de sus ojos.

Además, a parte de sentirse como un cobarde, sabía que era un maldito tramposo, porque en medio de la agonía que sentía de no acercarse a Wendy, en él surgía la idea de «modificar» los recuerdos de ella para poder estar juntos, sin temor a ser reprochado.

Y tenía presente que eso estaba mal.

Sabía que en ocasiones su magia era una cruel maldición con la que tenía que cargar y que en vez de ayudar servía para lastimar; además, por si eso fuera poco su magia sólo era beneficiosa para él.

No obstante a pesar de conocer que modificar memorias era incorrecto, algo dentro de Doranbolt le decía que era lo correcto en este caso.

Por ello para evitar sentirse tentado por el demonio que le susurraba el oído que debía usar magia, se dijo a él mismo que lo mejor es permanecer alejado de Wendy Marvell para que de esta forma, los pocos recuerdos que ella tuviera de Mest permanecieran intactos.

A pesar de que la tarea no era fácil, suprimiría su magia hasta que se armará de coraje para acercarse a la chica que desde hace siete años, comenzó a ocupar un lugar en su corazón y así evitaría que su magia de Control de Memoria no se convirtiera en su verdugo personal.

Porque ya era suficiente con tener que lidiar con la culpa de haberse quedado de brazos cruzados hace siete años, como para tener que soportar la culpa de crear una «vida falsa» para su amada Wendy.

Después de todo, era suficiente con tener que soportar la mierda de vida que él llevaba a causa de su magia, como para formar una nueva mentira al lado de una chica que lo único que hizo fue brindarle su amistad.

Y aunque doliera, Doranbolt sabía que mientras su jodida magia existiera, él no podría tener su final feliz a lado de nadie, ni aunque lo creará; porque solo sería una maldita ilusión nacida de aquel verdugo que él no pidió cargar.

* * *

 **Notas** :

 _Palabras 477._

 _Bueno, he aquí el segundo Drabble. En sí fue en el que más batalle, al final esto fue lo que salió. Por si hay duda, está en Rated T por el lenguaje._


	3. Drabble 3

_**Verdugos Personales**_

 _ **Fairy**_ _ **Tail**_ _es propiedad de_ _ **Hiro**_ _ **Mashima**_

 _Este conjunto de Drabbles, participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación; Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos._

 _ **Drabble**_ _ **3**_ _: Genero/Horror_

* * *

 _ **Verdugo 3**_

≈ _La Perdida≈_

—Se detectó uso de magia indebido...

Mientras Doranbolt, realizaba su patrullaje nocturno por las instalaciones de Era, alcanzó a escuchar que un par de guardias comentaba.

Él no le prestó atención a la platica de los guardias, ya que el uso indebido de la magia, no era ningún tema de novedad en Fiore; por tal, decidió continuar con su rutina de trabajo para irse a descansar lo antes posible.

—Se cree que se trata de Zeref.

Se volvió a escuchar. Logrando que Doranbolt prestará más atención a la charla, ya que cualquier asunto relacionado con el mago oscuro es para estar en alerta.

Además con ese mago, tenía asuntos pendientes que tratar.

Porque él aún no perdonaba a ese mago, por haberle robado siete años a su querida Wendy.

—Escuché que atacó un gremio...

Resonó en los oídos de Doranbolt, provocando que se pusiera pálido y dejándolo con un solo pensamiento girando en su cabeza:

«Que digan cualquiera, menos...»

—Si, fue a Fairy Tail.

Y con esto, sus temores se hicieron realidad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el de ojos verdes utilizó su magia de teletransportación para ir al gremio de Fairy Tail y poder comprobar que todos se encontraban fuera de peligro.

No obstante cuando llegó al gremio de las hadas, nada parecía estar bien. Todo lucía destruido y el olor a muerte era evidente.

Con sus pupilas verdes, podía apreciar claramente como todo se hallaba bañado en color rojo carmesí.

Él se petrificó ante la escena. No obstante, sabía que si permanecía como vil estatua, no ayudaría a nadie.

Cuando salió de su trance. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su pequeña Wendy.

Que ella al menos, permaneciera sana y salva.

Pensaba él, mientras atravesaba los escombros del destruido Fairy Tail.

Sin embargo pese a las súplicas de Doranbolt, su deseo no se volvió realidad, pues su pequeña Wendy le había sido arrebatada otra vez por culpa de Zereh.

Se sentía impotente y quería gritar a todo pulmón que se la devolvieran, porque tenía muchas cosas que decirle.

—¡Doranbolt! —escuchó que lo llamaban. Pero por estar concentrado con el cuerpo inmóvil de Wendy el pensó que tal vez se trataba del guardia rubio o el castaño que estaban en el consejo, quien sabe y no le importaba— Idiota, haber si dejas de investigar a Zeref que solo consigues pesadillas. —Lo regañaron, la voz que ahora si pudo reconocer que le pertenecía a Lahar.

—Mhp. — musitó él, aún adormilado. Se sentía con miedo y es que en sus sueños, se veía cumplido otro de sus miedos... El perder a Wendy para siempre...

* * *

 **Notas** :

 _Palabras: 433_

 _Bueno, aquí les traigo el tercer drabble. Como veran, no tiene grandes rasgos del genero que me toco, ¿razónes? saldría de la escencia original que los personajes de Fairy Tail poseen._


	4. Drabble 4

_**Verdugos Personales**_

 **Fairy** **Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro** **Mashima**.

 _Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos._

 _ **Drabble 4:** Odio_

* * *

 ** _Verdugo 4_**

 _≈El Sentimiento≈_

—El odio es un sentimiento muy feo. Nunca debo de sentirlo, por nadie. —Se repite así mismo Doranbolt, rogando porque ese negativo sentimiento, no se convierta en su verdugo personal.

Porque él es consiente de toda la destrucción y enemistad que lo puede rodear al ser corrompido por ese sentimiento oscuro, y él no quiere pasar por nada de eso; ya que tiene presente que al hacerlo, se perdería la mínima posibilidad de ser alguien especial en la vida de Wendy.

Y si eso sucede, los siete años que estuvo a la espera por la maga perteneciente al Fairy Tail, no tendría resultado alguno.

Pero, no importa cuanto se esfuerce Doranbolt por sacar ese sentimiento de su cabeza, porque existe un mocoso que logra ponerlo en estado destructor en un dos por tres.

El hijo de Macao Conbolt, es el único que logra aflorar sus instintos asesinos desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Ese imitador barato de Natsu Dragneel, al parecer no valora su vida, ya que de lo contrario se abstendría de acercarse a su pequeña Wendy.

Como ahora, que el muy sinvergüenza se acerco a su Wendy para entregarle un helado de fresa. ¿Y cómo lo sabe? Simple, porque está de acosador para evitar que el mocoso se pase de listo.

—Gracias, Romeo. —Desde su escondite —detrás de un árbol del parque— improvisado, escucha que Wendy le agradece con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

Y él quiere saltar de su lugar para estrangular a ese pequeñajo que recibe la atención de Wendy, pero ¡no puede! Por la sencilla razón de que si lástima a «ese», él iría a prisión y dejaría el campo libre para futuros pretendientes que quieran robar el cariño de ella.

Entonces, ¿qué puede hacer para alejar al Romeo de su Julieta?

Él sabe la respuesta. Sabe que solo basta de realizar una pregunta que lleva tiempo queriendo hacerle a la chica Marvell, sin embargo por causa de su cobardía no se ha atrevido. Dejándolo con ese estúpido sentimiento negativo corriendo por sus venas.

Doranbolt, gruñe fastidiado. Tiene presente que es mejor alejarse por el momento, antes de hacer una locura.

—Aprovecha a Wendy —murmura con la mirada fija en la escena de Romeo y Wendy que se presenta a unos metros más adelante—. Que en cuanto me armé de valor, ella será mía y te sacaré del camino sin mancharme las manos. —susurra Doranbolt, antes de desaparecer del parque e irse a su trabajo en el consejo.

Porque según Doranbolt, alejado de Romeo Conbolt es de las pocas maneras que logra huir de otro de sus verdugos personales.

Si embargo solo se engaña, porque en realidad el odio que Doranbolt siente por Romeo es mera ilusión, ya que al que odia en verdad es a él mismo por no ser capaz de aceptar públicamente lo que siente por la maga del cielo.

* * *

 **Notas**

 _Palabras: 480_

 _He aquí el último drabble. En ésta ocasión, el sentimiento que me tocó fue el odio. Al igual que en los primeros tres drabbles, esperó que si esté acorde con el tema que se me asignó._


End file.
